All We'd Ever Need
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs realize that what they had in Paris was all they'd ever need. ONE-SHOT Jibbs Please R&R! T just to be safe.


**All We'd Ever Need**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Jibbs!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I absolutely adore this song and it is so perfect for Jibbs, so I wrote a songfic for them. Plus I'm in songfic mode right now. The story switches POVs frequently so if you don't like, don't read. Please review at the end!!! :) AND THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, NO MORE!! So.. yeah. **

_**Jenny's POV:**_

_Boy it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

I sighed and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. It was 10:30 and I was still at the NCIS headquarters. All I could think about was him. Everything I did reminded me of him. I drank the last small sip of coffee in the cup and decided I should get home and rest. It'd been a long day. I got in my car and drove back to my Georgetown home. Noemi was gone already when I got there. I decided I might as well just hit the sack, so I headed upstairs to change.

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me. _

I slipped on an old NIS shirt that he had left at my house the last time he was here, back in '99, and a pair of cotton shorts. I crawled into bed and opened up the drawer on my bedside table, pulling out a photograph booklet. I opened up to the first page and just stared at the photograph, smiling at him and the memory of that day in Paris. The memory brought tears to my eyes, as it did every time I remembered it.

_Every day I wipe my tears away_

_So many nights I've prayed for_

_You to say, _

"_I should've been chasing you,_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me._

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe, _

_That what we had was all we'd ever need." _

_**Jethro's POV:**_

I took another swig of the bourbon in my hand. "Careful," Tobias Fornell said from across the table, "you don't want to end up like you did last week when you drank too much of that crap."

I laughed. "Yeah, Tobias, I don't."

_My friends think I'm moving on,_

_But the truth is I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me. _

"How about that cute red-head at the bar over there?" Fornell asked. "She looks like you're type."

I looked at the girl he was referring to. She had red hair that went down to the small of her back and, from what I could tell, brown eyes. "Nah," I replied. "She's too preppy."

"C'mon, Jethro," Fornell said. "You've come up with an excuse for every single girl I've pointed out."

I smiled. "Why don't you go with one of them?"

"I have a daughter to look after. You have a boat." Tobias pointed out.

Reluctantly, my eyes started to water slightly when I remember that I used to have a daughter. But she was dead now. I got up and said goodbye before leaving for my home, shaking off the memories of Shannon and Kelly, only to have them replaced by memories of Jenny.

_I've kept all the words you said_

_In a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me._

I reached under my bed and pulled out a box that had all the words Jenny had written to me. Most of them were small notes that she had passed to me during the sexual harassment meetings or ones that she had folded into a paper airplane and flown over to my desk. I smiled as I remembered how one time when she had thrown a paper airplane, it had swerved in the air and hit the director in the back of the head. Those were good times. Good times that I missed so much.

_Well if you're happy, I'll get through somehow_

_But the truth is that I've been screaming out,_

"_I should've been chasing you,_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need." _

I don't know why I was doing this, but I had to. Unconsciously, I put my jacket on and started driving to the familiar Georgetown house.

_It was all we'd ever need. _

_**Jenny's POV:**_

I sighed again, unable to get to sleep. My thoughts were just full of him right now. What had gone wrong? Why did I leave him? What should we have done?

_I thought it was all we'd ever need. _

My thoughts were interrupted by my front door slamming open. I quickly sat up, grabbing the shotgun beside my bed. I crept over to the doorway of my bedroom, gun ready in my hands. Footsteps were coming up the stairs at a fast pace, and my heart began to thump faster. A dark figure rounded the corner of the stairs and I aimed my gun.

"Jen, what are you doing?" the figure asked, and I recognized him as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man who had consumed up most— if not all— of my thoughts.

"What do you mean what I am doing, what are you doing?" I asked, lowering the gun.

He walked up to me so he was standing barely two inches from me. "I… I've been thinking lately, about Paris."

"Yeah, and?"

He paused. "I should've been chasing you."

I interrupted him. "You should've been trying to prove—"

"That you were all that mattered to me," he finished.

"You should've said all the things—"

"That I kept inside of me—"

"And maybe I could've made you believe that what we had was all we'd ever need," Jethro finished.

I immediately kissed him, and he kissed me back. We let out all the tension for the past few years that had built up, making love for the first time in seven years.


End file.
